Crash and Burn Girl
by saphira000998
Summary: First fan fic! Flames welcome! Bellas now a vampire and set in new moon when edward leaves please R&R P.S. i dont own everlife, any songs in this fanfic or twilight
1. Prolouge

It's been exactly 75 years, 11 months, 1 week, 4 days, 5 hours 25 minutes, and 78 since _he_ left me. I'm a Vampire now, yup I know Surprise Surprise! As soon as you left Edward 3 months later Victoria Changed me shocking, right? Ya I know. I fought off the urge for drinking Human blood. I went traveling around the world and Found these two newborns. They just came out of the Transformation. So we joined together and formed a transformation. Their names are Max and Alexandra they're twins with Blond hair and both very beautiful. They too are 'Vegetarians'.

**A/N**

**This is my first fan fic! Please R&R!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

3 months later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

B pov!

We our now on our three month tour as Everlife! It's been quite a journey. Tonight we are playing a concert in Seattle, WA. I'm dressed in Black Skinny jeans, white shirt, Vest jacket thingy, and black Stilettos! Rae is dressed in a Blue Halter and a pair of white skinnys and white converses and Alex is dressed in majorly ripped jeans and a red and black plaid tee with black converse(**A/N pics on pro)**. We got there and got ready. We got on stage just on time! YES! The first person I saw was a guy with bronzish hair and Gold eyes! OH MY GOD…

EPOV

God, Emmett is being such an ass tonight. He wants me to go to this stupid concert for Everlife and Alice keeps on singing Toxic by Britney Spears!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*30 min. later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We arrive at the concert just in time before the people walk on stage. The first person I saw was the lead singer and wow was she hot! Then I heard her sing-

I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
lalalalalalalala

lalalalalalalala  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)

WOW she is really good then I realize her eyes are GOLD! She must be a vampire.

BPOV

We sang Untouched. Basically all of my songs are about him. Then I saw the rest of his siblings.

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched  
And I need you so much

See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched  
Alalalala alalalala  
Untouched  
Alalalala alalalala

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched

We also sang What I like about you and Decode (a/n funny i know right)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry guys! I'm on vaca right now and won't be updating until March 19th so sorry! Also MAJOR writers block. I was thinking of doing a Truth or Dare or Karaoke story for twilight with Renesmee and Jake, etc., etc.. So ya tell me what you think! K? Awsome! Remember you guys are what make us writers happy! Alright bye bye!


End file.
